


Sonia

by thatACDCchick



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age AU, F/M, Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: It was love at first sight for Souda Kazuichi. The woman of his dreams seemed to want him just as much as he wanted her. But the reality was a far harder pill to swallow.





	Sonia

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Dragon Age universe so the setting and terms are all from that series.

The first time he saw her, he was delivering a shield to a guardsman for his father. She was standing at a market stall. Carefully examining a crystal swirling with black mist, green eyes seeming to be mesmerized by the contents as a curtain of golden hair fell over her shoulders. It took Souda’s breath away to see someone so beautiful. So… ethereal. Nowhere else in Denerim had he seen someone like her.

Sonia.

He learned her name from the merchant running the stall. He didn’t know much more than that and that she was apparently from Antiva for that was where her servant told the merchant to send an order of the crystals to. Souda couldn’t get exactly where in Antiva she was from out of the man, but at least he had a name and origin. That alone solidified this crush that deepened the more he thought about her.

It took some time for him to find her again, this time it was at the Wonders of Thedas. While he was searching for information on a rune, she sauntered in. Why she was there, Souda had no idea, but this opportunity wasn’t one he could pass up. Not now.

Though it took him near an hour to finally do it, he approached her. Asked her to get drinks with him. The refusal was immediate. Her delicate features twisting as she looked at him as if he were an insect and though disappointed, Souda didn’t press further. Deciding that it better to let things drop there and try to forget about how perfect she was and how much he wanted to be with her.

At least, until she came to him.

How she found him, Souda hadn’t the slightest clue. But it didn’t matter in the slightest. Not when she was there. Right there. In front of him. Talking to him. Asking him if he was still interested in getting those drinks. Wait, what?

“Drinks? Really? Wi-with you?” The blacksmith asked. His chest swelled when she nodded and gave him that smile and that was all it took for him to fall all over again.

Granted, there should have been some flags raising in his mind. Like the whispers from Sonia’s servant as they made for the tavern down at the docks. The ones in hushed Antivan that he was able to pick out only a few words. One of those being ’betrothed’ though he didn’t have the time to think on it as they’d arrived.

There were other things that kept pricking at his mind. Like how she rambled on about dark magic and this fascination she seemed to have with the Mortalitasi in Nevarra. But then she would flash that same smile as before and fill his mug back up to the brim. It mesmerized him and soon he found himself upstairs in the tavern. In a room she paid for with what seemed to him like a small mountain of gold.

With alcohol muddling his senses and lust clouding his mind, he fell further under her spell. Where normally he wouldn’t even think about touching someone he’d only just met, something about the way she kissed him and the way her hands tugged at him made him want more of her. He wanted to taste her. To feel her. More than anything, he wanted her to feel him.

Souda still isn’t sure all of what happened that night or what went wrong. But the next morning he was alone in the bedroom with a barmaid pounding on the door telling him he needed to leave so she could clean.

He never saw Sonia again… though that didn’t mean he didn’t hear about her. Whispers seemed to spread through the market in her wake. Mostly from the women passing through marketplace from the Palace District. What these whispers were he didn’t exactly know, but it couldn’t be anything good giving the way they looked at him and giggled every time he passed.

It wasn’t until he finally broke down and asked the merchant who had initially told him her name. At last, the man had a bit more information thanks to a letter of gratitude from Sonia.

She was a princess. Well, a merchant princess, but an actual princess all the same right out of Antiva. But that wasn’t the end of it. The merchant asked if the rumors going around were true. If the things Sonia had told people about Souda like how he’d made a fool of himself in the tavern declaring his love for her and then was impotent in bed afterwards when she thought he was going to sweep him away for a night of passion had happened. She told them all of this and more before whisking away back into the arms of her beloved fiance, regal man able to command even the animals around him with just a look.

“She said that… about me?” Yes he’d drank a good bit but he was sure he hadn’t declared his love for her in front of everyone. The rest of it….

He’d said from the start that it was his first time. He’d never wants to be with another person like this before. Still she pushed. Kissed him. Guided his hands to take her clothes off. She’d said it was alright. That she would show him how to do it.

Now, he was a fool. The laughingstock of the Palace District.

When the sky split open and word spread that there was an Inquisition basing themselves out of Skyhold after the destruction of Haven, Sayer was more than eager to join up. To get away from the whispers and laughter everywhere he went in Denerim.

To find something new….


End file.
